When The Light Goes Out
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: It's very hard for an hikari to be separated from his yami and still stay innocent. And when the hikari feels the need to avenge his other half, he won't stay pure for long. ON PERMENANT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it, you can all calm down now! Trust me, if I owned it, the whole world would know!

AN: Yes, well…Not much to say except that this story came to me out of nowhere and that I hope you enjoy it so far. The only thing that you need to know is that in this story, or, at least, prior to it, Bakura did not mistreat Ryou. Alright then, on with the first chapter then!

****

When The Light Goes Out

Chapter One

Ryou looked between the two glaring spirits and tried in vain to stop them from arguing. 

"You've insulted me for the last time, Pharaoh!" Bakura snarled dangerously.

"Well maybe if you kept your hands to yourself then I wouldn't have to insult you, now would I?" Yami spat back.

Ryou looked confusedly at his other half. "What's Yami talking about Bakura?"

Bakura paused in his battle of wits to quickly explain to his hikari. "This-this pompous son of a bitch has accused me of, yet again, beating you Ryou and I am trying to tell him to keep his neatly polished nose out of our business!"

Yami smirked triumphantly down on the former thief. "I don't see you denying that you hit Ryou," he said.

"I don't see me admitting to it either!"

Ryou quickly stepped between the two, trying to defend his yami. "Oh no, Bakura doesn't hit me Yami! He wouldn't do that! He's actually very nice to me Yami!"

Yami looked pityingly upon Ryou. "Poor Ryou. He made you say that, didn't he? Well, don't worry any longer, for I'm going to get rid of this Tomb Robber once and for all!" Before anyone could do or say anything, Yami had pushed Ryou aside and brought his hands up, Shadow Magic emitting from the palms and blasting Bakura into the Shadow Realm, where his soul would be locked forever.

Ryou stared at the scene in shock, then, with tears streaming down his face; he turned and ran away.

~*~*~*~

Ryou sat crouched in the corner of his bedroom, head in his hands as he sobbed his heart out. The door to his room opened quietly and Yuugi slipped inside. The shorter boy went quickly to his friend and slipped his arm around his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Shhh. It's going to be okay Ryou. I know, it'll be hard to deal with at first, but you won't have to worry ever again. Bakura will never hurt you again."

Ryou glanced up from his crying to glare at Yuugi. He angrily shook Yuugi's arm from his shoulder and whispered tersely, "How dare you even suggest that Bakura beat me! How dare you! Bakura never laid a finger on me and he never would! He was the best friend I ever had and if you even begin to imply that he was horrible to me, I'll never speak to you again!"

Yuugi, shaken by the fierceness of Ryou's tone and words, stood up abruptly and exited the room.

Ryou, rocking back and forth and still weeping, pulled out from under his shirt his most prized possession: the Millenium Ring. Holding it to his chest where he guessed his heart was, he muttered under his breath, "I'll avenge your unlawful banishment, I promise you Bakura. I'll get revenge from Yami and his friends. I swear on the Millenium Ring I will!" 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what do you think? Good plot so far? I know this chapter's short, but most chapter's probably will be about this length, maybe slightly longer. So, yeah, anyway, review please!

Thanks!

Rowan and Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it, you can all calm down now! Trust me, if I owned it, the whole world would know!

Thanks:

Kahtiihma: I know, I love the idea too! 

October Dragon: Hey! Thanks for reviewing this story! And it can be Yuugi or Yugi. I think the double u is Japanese or something…Anyway, either one, it's pretty much the same. I mean, compare Anzu and Tea! Or Tristen and Honda! And don't get me started on Ryuuji Otogi/ Duke Devlin!

Anyways, thanks guys and enjoy!

****

When The Light Goes Out

Chapter 2

Yuugi descended the stairs and entered the living room where his friends were waiting for him. Anzu, Honda, Jou, and Yami cast anxious looks over at the shorter boy. Finally, the lone female broke the silence. "How is he Yuugi?"

Yuugi turned to Anzu and said, "I think Bakura brainwashed Ryou or something. Ryou's getting very defensive of him, claiming that Bakura was his 'best friend' and such things. Still, I think you were a little harsh on Bakura, Yami."

The Pharaoh turned a questioning look towards Yuugi. "Why? He physically assaulted Ryou and deserved to go to the Shadow Realm. Frankly, I think I went easy on the Tomb Thief."

Yuugi sighed. "But the damage it's doing to Ryou is very painful. After all, it was his other half, his alter ego."

Yami sighed. "Well, can't change the past now, can I? No, Ryou will get over it with time. Trust me."

Jou looked at the clock. "Guys, I think maybe we should go, leave Ryou to himself for a bit. I doubt he wants our company."

"Yeah, Jou's right. Let's go."

~*~*~*~

Ryou sat by himself in his room, still crouched in the same position as when Yuugi had come in. They called up to him, said goodbye, and Ryou responded as politely as he could, considering he desperately wanted revenge on them all.

Ryou reached into his pocket and removed a round sphere. It was the Millenium Eye, the Item Pegasus owned before Ryou's yami Bakura had taken it. Bakura had never made much use of it, but its Shadow Magic would really come in handy now. And its special ability to steal souls and put them into cards would work really well. Yes, Ryou really relished the thought of revenge.

~*~*~*~

Anzu was walking home peacefully, after having an excellent day at the mall with Mai. The events of yesterday had flown out of her thick skull and so she didn't remember that Bakura at first was gone. Maybe that's why, when she saw the angry face of the white haired teen she said, "Hi Bakura! Why such a long face?"

"Bakura is gone, you bimbo," Ryou said through gritted teeth. "And now, you and your friends will pay!"

Suddenly, Domino had disappeared, and instead Ryou and Anzu were standing in a kind of nothing place.

"Where are we?" Anzu asked, frightened.

"We are in the Shadow Realm, where we will play a Shadow Game. Sound fun Anzu? I hope you like games, because this one is a battle for your soul!"

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I thought I'd leave you all hanging! So, how do you like so far? I really look forward to next chapter, where Anzu becomes Ryou's first victim! Hehehe! Review in the meantime! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It's necessary to put in, but such a pain.  I don't own YGO!  I've tried to convince my lawyers and doctors that I do, put the sad truth is that I really don't.**

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**When The Light Goes Out**

**Chapter 3**

"Ever play 'Snakes and Ladders' Anzu?  You have?  Good, because we're about to play just that."  Ryou clapped his hands and a big game board appeared on the floor.  "Of course, since this is the Shadow Realm, there's a slight twist.  You know the snakes, Anzu?  Well here, they're alive and you don't want to meet them, because they're hungry.  So if you slide down one of them, they will eat you.

"Now, the object of the game is to make it to the last square.  If you make it first, you go free.  But if I make it first, I get your soul.  Again, if you slide down one of the snakes, it'll be game over for you.  But I hope you don't.  I could use your soul as a power boost for my Millennium Eye."

Anzu gasped.  "Mi-millennium Eye!  But that was Pegasus's!"

"Key word there Anzu.  'Was.'  It _was_ his, but then Bakura and I won it off him and now it's mine."

"Just wait until I tell Yami about this!" Anzu threatened.  "Then he'll send you to the Shadow Realm as well!  Then you can be with your _precious yami!_" Anzu spat out bitterly.

Ryou just chuckled.  "First you have to win this game.  Now, shall we begin?  Ladies first."

Anzu huffily picked up the die and rolled a four.  She walked forward four spaces.

Ryou grinned happily.  "My turn!"  He rolled the die and got a ten.  He walked forward ten spaces.  

Anzu frowned.  "How'd you get a ten?  A die has only six sides!  The highest you can possibly get is a six!"

Ryou smirked very much like his yami.  "Ah, but in the Shadow Realm if you believe it it's real.  Like I believed that it was a ten sides die, so I was able to get a ten."

Anzu glared at the hikari.  "That's not fair!  You should've told me before!"

Ryou shrugged.  "You didn't ask.  Now, it's your turn."

Anzu picked up the die and muttered, "Believe.  C'mon Anzu, _believe_.  Here goes."  She rolled the twenty-four-side die and got a…seven.  Anzu swore under her breath.  "What's the use of a multi-sided die if I'm only going to get a seven?"

Ryou just smirked and picked up the die.  "My turn."

~*~*~*~

Yuugi glanced at his watch.  "Where's Anzu?  She was supposed to meet us here thirty minutes ago!"

Jou and Honda just looked at each other and shrugged.  "I dunno where she could be pal," Jou replied.

"Maybe she forgot," suggested Honda.

"Maybe…," Yuugi trailed.  'But Anzu _never_ forgets.'

~*~*~*~

Twenty minutes and ten sevens later, Anzu was twenty-six spaces closer to the last space.  But ahead of her was the largest of the snakes, and the hungriest too.  'Seven spaces.  If I get a seven, I'm dead.  And my luck has been so bad, I'm probably going to get a seven too!'

"C'mon Anzu, I'm waiting.  Unlike you, I've got better places to be.  Now, could just roll so I can have my turn and end this game?  Your soul really isn't worth this amount of trouble and use of time.  Time is money, or, in my case, power.  So roll the goddamn dice already!"

Anzu frowned at the hikari and snatched up the die.  "Fine!" she screamed and shook the die.  "C'mon, an eight!  I need an eight!"  She tossed the die and watched in anticipation.

The die rolled quickly away from Anzu, tumbling towards the dreaded space.  It started slowing down…it was going to stop…the seven was facing up and…

And it stopped with an eight, just the number Anzu needed.  Anzu walked eight spaces forward and past the starving serpent.  "Whew.  That was close."

"Impressive, Anzu," Ryou remarked from space eighty-four.  Ryou picked up the die and rolled another ten.  He walked to the very last space.  "I won." He grinned.

Anzu gaped.  "How did you…?  You cheated!"

Ryou shook his head.  "No, I just believed that the last space was ten away and so it was.  So technically I won fair and square.  You could've believed that the last space was eight away and you would've won.  Though the snake probably distracted you.  Of course, I could've ended the game a while ago, but I wanted to see how you would fare with my snakes.  So it's your foolishness that lost you this game Anzu, not my skill."

The life size board disappeared and Ryou advanced towards Anzu.  "Now, for the consequences…" He withdrew the Eye from his pocket and a flash of gold shone from it.  Anzu's soulless body stood dumbly in front of the white haired teen as he pocketed Anzu's soul card.  "One down, four to go…"  

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

So, did you like?  It was really Sakura's idea to involve the snakes, and, I must admit, it was pretty clever, and added to the suspense.  Now, please review!  Next chapter is Ryou's next victim and a new Shadow Game! 

**If you have any suggestions for a Shadow Game, feel free to tell me!  I could use ideas!  And I'll make sure you get credit for the idea too!  Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The jury has come back and they have agreed…I don't own YGO! But I do own vengeful Ryou!

Long time no update! Sorry peeps!

Thanks to:

Kahtiihma- Sorry girls, but Ryou-kun's mine, mine, mine! Just joking! I suppose…you can have him…and Bakura-kun too…though I'll miss them…

Yami Kyuuketsuki- That's a good idea! I might use that idea next chapter, if you don't mind…

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams- I know, I've corrupted Ryou into a revenge seeking imitation of his yami. As for them being reunited…have you been nitpicking through my mind recently? Lol…yes, they'll be reunited…eventually. And yes, I'm evil.

Dreigon- Seems Anzu's 'death' is quite popular. Makes me think I should keep her dead…

Ryou's Kitty- You've convinced me! I'm updating! Go me!

Thank you to Penny for beta-ing this, and just putting up with me at some of my dense and stupid moments. And last but not least, thanks to Kurayami Ryuu, who this chapter is dedicated to because I'm using her idea.

When The Light Goes Out

Chapter 4

Yuugi looked at the clock for the five hundred seventeenth time, as he, Yami, Jounouchi, and Honda awaited Anzu's arrival to the game shop. "Where do you suppose she is? The movie started an hour ago! Anzu should be here by now!"

Honda and the others shrugged. "Maybe she and Mai got carried away with their shopping. You know how girls are," the brunette said.

Everyone nodded. "Let's call them up!" Jou suggested, pulling out his cellphone and dialing Mai's phone number. "Hey Mai! Where are you? Okay. Is Anzu there? She left two hours ago? Are you sure? No, that's okay, maybe she went home instead. Was she feeling all right when she left? Really? Oh…okay. Thanks Mai. Bye." The blonde looked up at the others as he put his cellphone away. "Mai has no idea where Anzu is. She was feeling fine when she left the mall and was headed here, but obviously she never made it. What do we do?"

"Let's form search parties and look for her. As far as we know, Anzu could be in serious trouble. Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way." Yami suggested.

"Should we ask for Ryou to help us?" Yuugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "Not enough time to do that. If you see him, though, you can ask for his help. Now, let's get searching!"

Honda had been searching the docks on his motorcycle when he spotted the white-haired teen standing on one of the piers. Honda went over to him and hopped off his Harley. "Say Ryou, have you seen Anzu anywhere?"

Ryou turned and faced the brunette, shaking his head. "No I haven't. I'll help you look though, if you like. Where did she go missing?"

"Somewhere between the mall and the game shop. Let's head over there." Honda jumped back on his motorbike and offered the helmet to Ryou.

Ryou declined. "You better wear it. It is you who will need protection."

Honda suddenly found himself in a no man's land. The wharf, the ocean, and his bike, had all disappeared. Turning, Honda found himself standing at the head of a table, upon which sat a large wooden game board with numerous little squares drawn all over it. Honda at first thought it was a Go board, but on closer inspection, found it to be a Scrabble board.

Ryou chuckled. "I hope you can spell, Honda."

Honda looked up at the teenager who stood at the other end of the table. The Millenium Ring was glowing brightly and Ryou's left hand was closed around another glowing orb. "What is going on, Ryou?" he asked.

Ryou shrugged. "I'm trying to collect souls for my Millenium Eye. If you lose this game, then you will be added to my collection. If I lose, you and Anzu will be freed." Ryou held up Anzu's soul card.

Honda gasped. "You!" he said. "You took Anzu's soul?! What kind of monster are you?"

Ryou glared at the brunette. "'Monster'? Me, a monster? What happened to the innocent hikari who was getting beaten by his monster of a yami, eh? Well, here he is! And he wants revenge for what you all did to Bakura!"

Honda looked down sadly. "But he was mistreating you…"

"You dare tell me what Bakura did?! You dare?! Well, I will listen to your talk no longer! We shall begin this game at once!"

Honda looked at the Scrabble board. "What are the rules?" he asked.

Ryou laughed. "Oh, the rules. They are very simple, actually. We spell words and gain points for them. Person with the most points at the end wins."

"Well, let's get going then."

Ryou held up his hand to stop Honda from beginning. "There's just one last thing you need to know. Be careful what words you use, for they will become real."

Honda frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ryou smirked wickedly. "An example. If you spell the word 'cat', a cat will appear beside you. Then, if I spell the word 'scratch' and connect it to your 'cat', the cat will scratch you. Do you understand now?"

Honda nodded and gulped. "Let's go then."

Halfway across town, Yami felt the presence of Shadow Magic in use. "What is this?" he thought. "The magic I am feeling is full of vengeance and malice. Who could possibly…?" Yami gasped. "Malik!"

---

Wow, Yami thinks it's Malik! Hehehe!! Wait'll he finds out it isn't…actually, that won't be for a while! Tell me what you think, please! I can't wait to hear from everyone!

****


End file.
